Comatose
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: When Ash leaves, Mary-Lynette goes into a deep depression and nearly dies. Ash thinks that she's dead and goes out to seek revenge. Will Mary-Lynette be too late? Mary-Lynette/Ash. Rating for later chapters and just to be on the safe side. R
1. Prologue

Jade gasped. "Look!"

They all saw it, and Mary-Lynnette felt her heart jump violently.

A bolt of light was streaking across the darkness in the northeast. Not a little wimpy shooting star – a brilliant green meteor that crossed half of the sky, showering sparks.

It was right above Ash's path, as if lighting his way.

A late Perseid.

The last of the summer meteors.

However, it somehow seemed like a blessing.

"Quick, quick, wish," Mark was telling Jade eagerly. "A wish on that star you gotta get."

Mary-Lynnette glanced at his excited face, at the way his eyes shone with excitement. Beside him, Jade was clapping, her own eyes, wide with delight. I am so glad that you are happy, Mary-Lynnette thought.

My wish for you at least came true.

So maybe now I can wish for myself. I wish... I wish...

Ash turned around and smiled at her.

"See you next year," he said. "With slain dragon!"

He started down the weed-strewn path to the road. For a moment, in the deep violet twilight, he did look to Mary-Lynnette like a knight walking off on a quest. A knight-errant with shining blond hair and no weapons, going off into a very dark and dangerous wilderness. Then he turned around and walked backward, waving, which of course ruined the effect.

Everyone except Mary-Lynnette shouted goodbyes. Mary-Lynnette could feel them around her, her brother and her three blood-sisters, all radiating warmth and support.

Playful Jade.

Fierce Kestrel.

Wise and gentle Rowan.

And Mark, who wasn't sullen and solitary anymore. Tiggy wound himself around Jade's ankles, purring amiably.

In that moment it dawned on Mary-Lynnette, a year was a long time, she would have a whole year to herself, it suddenly made her feel alone.

Then, something inside of her snapped, she wasn't sure if it was her emotions or something to do with the soul mate principal, before she knew it she said quite clearly and strongly.

"No." Everyone stared at her, Ash kept walking down the path, his back turned to them all now. "He is not leaving me." She stated quite loudly, fierce, it even made Kestrel stare at her.

Mary-Lynnette took a step away from the house, then two, then three; she hastily walked down the steps and ran after Ash.

"She can't go after him." Rowan murmured. Kestrel was already right behind Mary-Lynnette; she reached out and grabbed both of Mary-Lynnette's arms, pulling her backwards. Mary-Lynnette snarled. She elbowed Kestrel in the ribs, punched her in the nose and wrapped her leg around Kestrel's before pushing her. Kestrel fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Mary-Lynnette ran towards Ash, there was only fifty more metres or so separating them.

"Mare!" yelled Mark, Mary-Lynnette ignored him; she couldn't let Ash walk out on her. Jade and Rowan were helping Kestrel up, they all stared at Mary-Lynnette's retreating form.

"Mary-Lynnette, you have to let him leave." Shouted Jade

"Mary-Lynnette, it's the only way that you can be together." Shouted Rowan

"Mary-Lynette, get your sorry ass back over here right now!" Kestrel yelled her tone was angry.

Ash stopped his pace and turned around; he took in the scene in front of him. Mary-Lynnette jumped in his arms, holding on for dear life.

"Stay." She pleaded with him and he knew that the only way to make her let go so it would be safe for all of them, was to hurt her.

"No." He stated firmly, he wouldn't be changing his mind anytime soon.

"No?"

"You heard me, Mary-Lynnette, no." He said even though it killed him to deny her, after everything they had been through in such a short time. His three sisters were by Mary-Lynnette's side in an instant after he spoke the word no for the final time.

"Ash, we can find way, I know we can." She tried.

"I don't want you." Every word he spoke was a lie but Mary-Lynnette didn't know, she began to believe his words.

"Ash, don't do this to me, to us."

"There is no us." His vicious voice cut through the air as if it were a knife, a little harsher than he meant. Mary-Lynnette's eyes turned glassy.

_Take care of her, Rowan. I love her so much and I don't think I know just what I'd do if something happened to her. _Ash communicated with Rowan.

_Ash, don't do this. You're going to kill her, if you loved her, you would at least tell her no considerately. _Rowan retorted.

"Stay out of danger." Ash said softly as he turned back around and left.

* * *

Mary-Lynnette's legs seemed to give way, then she let the tears fall uncontrollably. The three sisters and Mark all tried comforting her but that was the wrong move. "Get away from me." She sobbed, the love of her life, he soul mate, had just walked out on her. There was no point in denying how much it hurt and how much she wanted him, needed him. But apparently that wasn't what he wanted as his hurtful words had echoed in her mind. "I don't want you." and "There is no us."

* * *

**AN: Well that was a pretty crap ending I know. Review? Pretty please. The next chapter will be better! x**


	2. Chapter One

It felt like years since she had seen him, her whole body ached, her eyes were so sore that she couldn't keep them open. It had been a month, and it was one of the longest months she'd ever been through. It was like she had been lifeless; she hadn't spoken much at all, only if she was asked a question. Her marks at school had gone up considerably, she was always studying, never going out and she began to hate the night sky. All of the stars up there were a painful reminder.

She felt lifeless, she knew that she was souless, he was gone.

She woke up screaming every night, she wanted to die. She always felt pain, emotion and it was beginning to be physical. She looked pale, she rarely ate unless forced which was everyday.

Mark yelled at her, begging her to be normal but she hadn't said a word.

She hated feeling like this but she was done trying to fight this, it felt like she was asleep and she could dream of was Ash. She wanted to wake up but she wanted to wake up with Ash, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

It was like no-one would listen, not that she said anything about it, she missed Ash so much that it was consuming her. She missed his touch, she missed the electricity, she missed him.

It was like the more she hid away from others, the more she was slowly beginning to realise that she'd lost him, he might not come back.

* * *

"How much?" she asked

"Fifty." was the reply and Mary-Lynette handed over the money as she received a clear pouch, full of white powder.

She knew that she wasn't going to wake up from this nightmare so she may as well see if she could survive on being reckless.

"Thanks." she muttered as she walked away in the opposite direction.

She didn't want to live, she didn't want to breathe, unless Ash was there with her, he would take the pain away from her.

She didn't want to sleep, she didn't want to dream, because the dreams she had were far from comforting.

She hated living without him; she may as well not be living. She knew that she was dead wrong in ever doubting Ash; she'd forgiven him for everything that he'd done in the past.

It felt like there were demons inside of her that were always tempting her and now she was finally going to respond to them.

She adored him; she needed him more than anything in the world. She loved him.

She didn't want to breathe in her life, she was done trying wake up, she was finished trying to open her up her eyes.

She wasn't invincible, she wasn't indestructible, and it was as if her destiny had come to an end.

She walked back home, the weather cloudy and full of gloom it reflected her mood in a slight way. The house looked empty; Mark had probably gone to visit Jade and the rest of the sisters. She hadn't seen them for at least two weeks, she had refused to see them after they had tried to make it seem like Ash was going off on a quest to win her heart. It was an argument that she didn't particularly think about.

She opened the front door mechanically and shut it swiftly behind her.

* * *

"We have to do something." demanded Mark.

Rowan went speechless, she knew that Mary Lynnette was sad, heartbroken but she couldn't be that bad.

"It's not our place to meddle, remember what happened last time?" Said Kestrel whom was not showing much emotion

"Regardless, she's our sister and we need to do something." Commented Jade, supporting Mark, her own soul mate, she couldn't imagine being without him. She could only imagine what poor Mary Lynette would be going through.

Kestrel was going to reply but Rowan cut her off, "They're right Kestrel. This has gone far enough; Mary Lynette can't go on suffering like she is."

"What's happening to her isn't our fault, it's his and he won't come back, we all know this." Said Kestrel

"It doesn't matter; we have to try something, anything." Mark tried

"Kestrel, you are either with us or your against us." Said Jade

"The very least we can do is try, Kestrel, imagine if you swapped roles with Mary Lynette..." said Rowan but the ringtone on Mark's phone interrupted them.

"Mark speaking." He answered the phone. His expression turned from stressed to horror-stricken.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He said as he ended the phone call. All three sisters looked at him with confusion on their faces.

"What? What is it?" Jade asked as all she could sense was him falling apart.

"She's in the hospital." He murmured.

* * *

She opened the clear packaging; she looked at the powder before getting a teaspoon and getting a teaspoon full. She was about to put it to her nose when a familiar voice stopped her. "Don't!"

She whirled around, dropping the spoon in the process, the white powder spilling over the carpet. No one was there but she could have sworn that she heard Ash.

She picked up the spoon and dipped it in the powder and she put it to her nose as she inhaled it. "Mary Lynette don't!" the voice called out again, "You promised me." The voice spoke to her.

"Ash." She said as she let her tears fall freely, she kept inhaling the powder through her nose until she was in physical pain, she hadn't realised that her nose was bleeding until it began itching and she felt the blood on her fingertips. She looked in the mirror at herself and it infuriated her.

She picked up a vase and through it at the mirror, shattering both objects. Her head began spinning, she didn't realise that she tripped over until she felt the hands of someone trying to grab her. That was when she started screaming until her lungs felt like they were going to give out, she felt her eyes seal shut and she could do nothing but surrender to the darkness that was waiting for her.

* * *

**AN: Well I just realised as I was writing this that this is kind of a dark fic but it will get better when Ash comes to rescue his damsel in distress. Please review, they are more than loved. I apologise also for the long wait with this one. But I hope that you all liked it :)**


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: And way over a year later, she finally decides to try and update this fic. I have at last decided that I am quite determined to finish this and I figured that late was definitely better than never. Right? Well, as you can imagine during this time that I was on a slight hiatus, my angle and writing style has changed... For the better that is... So I hope that you like this and I will try and update very soon and by that I mean within like a week. LOL – Please let me know your thoughts with either a review or a private message, either is fine! Thanks so much for all your support with this including all the people that have this on their alerts list and fav list as well to all the amazing people that have reviewed this. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

He watched her as she opened the clear packaging; she looked at the powder before getting a teaspoon and getting a teaspoon full. She was about to put it to her nose when he just couldn't contain himself any longer. "Don't!"

She whirled around, dropping the spoon in the process, the white powder spilling over the carpet.

He kept himself hidden but he knew that she had heard him.

She picked up the spoon and dipped it in the powder and she put it to her nose as she inhaled it. "Mary Lynette don't!" he shouted, "You promised me." He tried

"Ash." She said as she let her tears fall freely, she kept inhaling the powder through her nose until she was in physical pain, she hadn't realised that her nose was bleeding until it began itching and she felt the blood on her fingertips. She looked in the mirror at herself and it infuriated her.

This tore Ash apart, this was what his absence had created for her, pain and agony.

It was painful for him to be away from her but he was also determined to make a difference, to right his wrongs.

She picked up a vase and through it at the mirror, shattering both objects.

Ash watched as she tripped over, blood going in all directions.

He picked her up and that was when she started screaming, her eyes sealed shut.

"Come on, Mare." He tried

But it was too late she was already too far gone.

He did the only thing he could think of...

He rushed her as fast as he could to the hospital.

* * *

Her head throbbed.

That was the first thought that registered in her mind.

Her eyelids felt heavy, she couldn't open them but she was conscious.

She could hear her surroundings.

She didn't bother moving, she could hear beeping in the background so she guessed that she was in a hospital.

She was almost disappointed; she didn't want to be here, she didn't want to be anywhere for that matter.

She felt groggy, everything felt heavy and she felt as though she had no strength to do anything.

All she could do was lie there in the bed.

She didn't bother calling out for someone, she didn't care anymore.

She felt useless, no one would care anyway, and the one that she loved above all had abandoned her.

Her thoughts became shorter and less coherent and she fell into a deep sleep, appearing unchanged to those by her bedside.

* * *

"How could you let this happen to her?" Ash accused Mark, "You're her brother, you were all meant to protect her."

"And what the hell about you?" Mark shot back, "It's your fault she's like this."

"Don't you think I know that?" Ash asked pained, he had felt every ounce of it through the bond

"Timeout." Interrupted Rowan

"You're not doing anyone any favours by yelling." Added Kestrel and upon the looks she received she added, "Yes, you two hot headed males."

"It's his fault!" said Mark

"It's your fault too, why couldn't you help her?" Ash started all over again

"Don't you think I tried! You left her in such a heartbroken mess that none of us could help her pick up the pieces." Mark replied in haste

"We're soul mates, what the hell do you expect?" Ash raised his voice

"Both of you shut up." Yelled Jade whom had been silent throughout the entire ordeal and everyone went silent

The argument was beginning to get onlookers, not just by randoms but also from hospital employee's which weren't going to win them any points.

The crew of them walked down from the hospital entrance and just a few hundred metres west and into the empty car park.

During this time, Jade attempted to send calming waves through the bond with her soul mate, Mark.

As soon as they stopped walking it was Rowan who stood up and held her ground as she spoke first before anyone else could intervene.

"Mary-Lynette is in the hospital and you two idiots are blaming each other for various reasons, you both need to accept the fact that you are not perfect, everyone has their faults and has made rubbish decisions, some that have been more fatal than others and I know that the pair of you are angry but the outcome is still the same and now we can either be civil for Mary-Lynette's sake or we can continue to argue. And if we do continue to argue we may miss Mare waking up and she might try to hurt herself again."

"I hate to say it but she's right. You both fucked up but now it's time to make it right." Said Kestrel, surprising everybody

"Fine." Both guys said at the same time, eyeing each other off, both not satisfied but willing to hold off for Mare's sake.

Mark's phone rang once more.

"Hello?" Mark answered moving away from the crowd

"I'm sorry to inform you but your sister has passed away. She doctor recorded her death ten minutes ago."

That was all Ash heard before he ran away into the darkness of the night only hearing Mark's painful cry.

It was in that moment that Ash decided that he would destroy all that came near his path, forgetting about Circle Daybreak altogether and he decided that he would join his true family, Hunter Redfern.

Because a life with no soul mate was one not worth living, at least that was how Ash saw it now.

Separation was just tolerable but death of your soul mate...

That was something that Ash just could not understand at all.

Breathing took hard effort after that particular phone call, Jade and Mark both looked like wrecks.

Kestrel and Rowan had no idea what to do.

Out of all the possible situations that they had been thrown into, this certainly wasn't one that they imagined that they would have to deal with.

Because Mark and Jade were linked so severely, both of them were on the near hysterics.

"We have to get them out of here." Said Rowan

"I know." Sighed Kestrel but something didn't sit right in the pit of her stomach; she just didn't know what it was but at the same time she couldn't express that to her sister so she decided to just brush it off and if it happened again, she would address the issue later.

_Ash?_ She tried to contact him telepathically

But there was no response and it felt like she was hitting a brick wall, he was blocking her out.

That wasn't a good thing, her stomach twisted once more and she shared a worried glance with Rowan.

Well on the bright side she knew that she wasn't going crazy because Kestrel knew that Rowan had felt it too.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? I wonder what is going to happen next... Review! :) Thanks heaps. x**


End file.
